Un serpentard,une grifondor une histoire d'amour
by Saeline Dark
Summary: CHAPITRE 4 UPLOAD ENFIN !Heu pour le résumer pour ceux qui ont pas encore commencer a lire ben c'est: Hermione commence a éprouver des sentiment pour quelqu'un quelle méprise
1. premier septembre:La rentrée!

Premier septembre: La rentrée!  
  
Il était 7:30 Quand la mère d'Hermione rentra dans la chambre de sa fille elle devait la réveiller car dans pas plus de 3heures 30 minutes elle devait être dans le poudlard express sur le quai 9 et ¾.Elle tira le rideau de l'imposante fenêtre ce qui permetta au soleil de pénétrer a l'intérieur de la chambre et de poser ses doux et chaud rayon sur les cheveux châtain clair légèrement doré et les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille.Hermione émit un petit gémissement et ouvrit les yeux elle n'aimait pas être réveiller par le soleil. Alors elle tira les couvertures par- dessus son visage.  
  
Sa mère rétorqua aussitôt : Mione il est déjà 7 :30 et tu doit encore finir tes valises, manger et te préparer.Hermione sorti aussitôt de ses couverture et commença par ses valises elle devait les terminer au plus vite si elle voulait avoir le temps d'essayer les potion qu'elle avait fais pendant tout l'été pour pouvoir rendre ses cheveux lisse et soyeux.Ses valises terminer il était déjà 8:15.  
  
La jeune fille se précipita a l'étage inférieur ou elle retrouva son père qui lisait le journal moldu.Elle ingurgita alors son petit déjeuner composer de deux toast et un verre de jus d'orange fraîchement presser.  
  
Elle croyait s'avoir dépêcher mais il était 8:45 elle en croyait pas c'est yeux le temps passait tellement vite. Elle escalada les marches une à une en prenant tout de même son temps .Alors quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit aussi vite que l'éclair elle devait tout de suite prendre la potion qui servait a lisse ses cheveux car elle prenait une heure avant d'agir.Elle avala la potion aussi vite que son petit déjeuner elle avais un goût infecte pire que du jus de crapaud.Mais si elle donnais l'effet voulu sa valais vraiment la peine puisque ses cheveux aller toujours rester comme cela jusqua ce quelle décide de prendre la potion qui pourrais enlever les effets du sort.  
  
Une heure après elle avait déjà pu s'habiller elle avait décider de porter une jeans taille basse et une camisole noir a fine bretelle qui laissais entrevoir son piercing au nombril.Ses bagages était porter a la voiture et par un grand soulagement de sa part ses cheveux étais devenu lisse, soyeux et il était éclatant.  
  
Sa mère l'appela et lui dit de descendre car elles devait partir en direction de la gare pour ne pas arriver en retard.En plus elle devait être un peu a l'avance car pour ça septième et dernière année a poudlard elle était préfète en chef. Elle ne s'avait pas qui allait être le préfet masculin mais elle avait quand même un petit doute elle pensais à Malefoy car même si il n'était pas un élève modèle il avait beaucoup de détermination et un bon caractère dominant ce qui l'aiderais a diriger les autres élèves de sa maison.  
  
À 10:30 précis elle arriva a la gare moldu, sorti de la voiture avec ses bagages et embrassa sa mère.  
  
-Je vais t'écrire!! -D'accord je vais attendre de tes nouvelles!Vas tu passer les vacances de noël a Poudlard? -Je te le dirai dans ma prochaine lettre.  
  
En disants ces derniers mots elle se dirigea vers le mur qui se trouvais entre la quai #9 et le quai #10 elle fonça dedans a toute allure et elle se trouva alors sur le quai 9 et ¾ devant le magnifique train d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle entra par la porte de derrière et elle se dirigea vers lavant du train dans le wagon destiner au préfets en chef. Sans une trop grande surprise elle y découvrit Malefoy déjà assis l'air songeur accompagner de deux lettre poser sur la banquette a côté de lui .Hermione se mit soudain a penser qu'il était séduisant avec son corps devenu musclé et cet petit air moqueur.Hermione prise la lettre qui lui était destiner tout en asseyant .Alors draco se retourna.Il regarda Hermione de haut en bas en s'accentuant sur la poitrine de la jeune fille Elle est plutôt belle pour une sang de bourbe se mis-t-il a penser mais en se frappant aussitôt le visage de l'intérieur pourquoi la regarder elle n'est même pas de sans pur . -Granger. -Malefoy. -Alors comme ça c'est toi la préfet en chef j'aurais cru qu'il avait meilleur goût mais je peu voir qu'il sont tombé bien bas .Une sang de bourbe! -On verra de tout ici !un Malefoy préfet en chef!!Pff! -N'insulte pas ma famille tu ne sais pas a qui tu as affaire! -Oh oui je sais a qui j'ai affaire un sale petit prétentieux fils de mangemorts ! Et ne me traite plus jamais de sang de bourbe!! -Sinon quoi ???Et....... je ne suis pas prétentieux! La discutions fut couper car le professeur Mcgonagal fit son entré dans le compartiment suivi par le brouhaha des élèves qui était en train de se trouver un wagon avant que le train ne parte.  
  
-Bonjour!Félicitation pour votre nouveau titre de préfets en chefs jeune gens j'espère que ça vous fais grand plaisir! -Merci professeur!dit Hermione mais Draco lui resta muet. -Je vais d'abord vous expliquer en quoi consiste vos tâches et par la suite je vous parlerez de votre salle commune et de vos appartements. Premièrement quand Agrid va avoir rapporter les premières années vous aller être chargé de les rapporter dans la grande salle sans toutefois les persécuter dit-elle en regardant Malefoy dans les yeux. Bien entendu après la répartition et le repas il va être de votre devoir de rapporter les élèves de votre maison a leurs salle commune tout en leur donnant les mots de passe.Tout au long de l'année scolaire vous pourriez enleviez des points au maison sans en rajouter mais rester quand même raisonnable.je crois que pour se qui est de vos tâche c'est assez clair pour le moment.Vos appartement de préfets en chef se trouve derrière un tableau représentant un lion entourer d'un serpent au troisième étages votre mot de passe est le suivant Vous aller découvrir de vous-même vous chambre. Maintenant je vous laisse car le train est arriver à destination on se revoit a la répartition.  
  
-Bien dit Malefoy d'un ton glacée et sarcastique. -A plus tard professeur fit Hermione.  
  
Le train arrêta sec et Hermione sorti du compartiment et alla rejoindre Harry, Ron, Ginny ainsi que Neville.  
  
-B'jour! -Salut firent ses amies en cœurs tout en sortant du train et en se rendant vers une diligence. -Alors comment c'est passer cette réunion et qui est l'autre préfet en chef ?dit Ginny. -La réunion avec Mcgonagal était bien et l'autre préfet est Draco dit-elle en faisant une grimace. - Cette sale petite fouine de Malefoy préfet je n'en reviens pas!dirent Harry et Ron en même temps! -Disons qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé mieux ! La discussion s'arrêta là car il était arrivé au château et Hermione devait conduire les premières années à la grande salle.  
  
La répartition dura une heure trente pendant la quelle on entendais le ventre de Ron faire toute sorte de gargouillis.  
  
Par la suite Dumbledore fit son éternel discours suivis d'un claquement de main qui fit apparaître tout la nourriture.Tout le monde mangea a leur faim même certain plus que se qu'il pouvait c'était le cas de Ron par exemple. Ensuite Hermione ramena les griffondor a leur dortoir et leur donna leur mot de passe GARGOUILLE .Ensuite elle se dirigea vers son dortoir qui était au deuxième étage.  
  
Voilà pour mon premier chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimer même si il n'y a pas vraiment d'action au prochain chapitre si je continu cette fic bien sur je vais y mettre de l'action c'est promis s.v.p. soyer indulgent c'est ma première fic !!!!  
  
Alors Review S.V.P.  
  
Bye Bye Bizous! KaTh-BlAcK 


	2. Chapitre deux:Engoisse

Salut a vous mes chers lecteur et lectrices bien sur !!Lol Je suis full contente c'est ma première fic ça fais juste un jour quelle est sur ff.net et j'ai déjà eu 5 reviews c pas énorme mais c'est au moins ça et je remercie ceux qui on pris la peine de reviewer! Et maintenant prenons place pour la suite !!!Lol (jme trouve drôle c un habitude chez moi lol!!)  
  
Mais avant Réponse au review :  
  
Mymykrakra : Merci c vraiment cool et oui il va y avoir un peu de romance dans se chapitre jme suis dépêcher pour mettre la suite j'espère que tu va aimer Bye Bye bizous!  
  
Guilerinette : Salut merci pour ta review!!!Mais c dommage pour toi pcq je t'ai reconnu lol !!J'espère que tu va aimer la suite Bye bye Bizous!  
  
Mimi-la-pro : Salut merci pour ta review et oui ta raison c'est un peu long 1 heure 30 pour la répartition mais y faut dire qu'il y a beaucoup d'élève mais bon j'espère que tu va aimer la suite Hey pour draco Hermione tu va voir !!!!!!!!! BYE BYE !!!  
  
Amélie : Merci pour ta formidable review !!!! Lol Mais merci et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite Bye Bye !!!  
  
Véga : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas continuer a me lire et que tu vas aimer la suite !!! Bye Bye  
  
petit aperçu du dernier chapitre  
  
Ensuite Hermione ramena les grifondor a leur dortoir et elle leur donna le mot de passe : Gargouille dit-elle. Ensuite elle se dirigea à son propre dortoir qui se situait au deuxième étage.  
  
Deuxième Chapitre :  
  
Elle marchait très lentement dans les couloirs du château qui, était glacé malgré la chaleur étouffante qui régnait à l'extérieur.Elle ne voulais pas arriver tout de suite a sa nouvelle salle commune elle voulais encore rester un peu seule de toute façon elle était préfète elle en avait bien le droit.  
  
Elle monta dans l'escalier de marbre qui permettait de se rendre à l'étage inférieur c'est-à-dire le deuxième étage.Elle passant devant de nombreux tableau qui bavardait entre eux tout en la regardant passer a cette heure tardive du soir.(bon il est juste 10h mais quand tu a fais plusieurs heures de train et que tu as cours le lendemain...)Finalement elle arriva devant celui qui s'annonçais être la porte de son dortoir la peinture affichait un lion enlacer d'un serpent au yeux couleur rubis.Elle dit le mot de passe a voit basse et presque inaudible car ,a cette heure ,après avoir passer des heures dans le PoudlarExpress et avoir mangé un bon repas la plupart des étudiant devait être assoupi depuis peu ou bien en train de lire.Et comme elle était préfet en chef elle devait de les respecter et de faire son travail.  
  
Le tableau bascula et laissa la jeune préfete en chef pénétré dans sa nouvelle salle commune.la jeune fille poussa un cris d'émerveillement.  
  
-Ho mon dieu!!!C'est tellement beau et si spacieux!!!  
  
La salle était chaleureuse et un beau gros feu ronflait déjà dans la belle cheminée en pierre grises.Les murs était peint de couleurs rouge pour grifondor et argent signifiant serpentard. Le plus grand mur de cette salle était recouvert de bibliothèque qui elle était pleine à craquer (de livre biens sur lol) au grand plaisir d'Hermione elle pourrait feuilleter tout les livre les étudier et faire ses devoir .En plus a coté de la bibliothèque il y avait une grande table qui servait a cette effets elle pourrais y disposer tout ses bouquin sans pour autant manquer de place!!!!  
  
Près de la cheminée il y avait deux petits fauteuils de couleurs verts et or, ces deux couleurs s'agençaient parfaitement. Une petite table basse y était aussi posée, ce qui leur permettrait de mettre leur verre.Un plus gros fauteuil était placé plus loin se qui pouvais te permettre de dormir (lol j'aimerais ça moi dormir devant le feu lol!!)  
  
Une grande fenêtre laissait entrevoir Le magnifique parc de l'école plus personne n'y était a cette heure mais on voyais la cabane de Agrid, ainsi que le lac au calamar.  
  
En regardant du sens opposé de la salle elle remarqua deux escaliers différents menant chacun de leur côté au même palier sur ce dernier on y trouvait deux porte une représentant un lion insigne de grifondor et l'autre évidement un serpent insigne de serpentard.  
  
Hermione ouvrit la porte représentant un lion .Elle entra avança de quelque pas et referma la porte derrière elle .Elle eu un hoquet de surprise a la vue de SA chambre et oui ça allais être sa chambre a elle seule jusqu'à la fin de l'année.Elle était tellement étonné de voir la grandeur de cette pièce. Elle était bien trop fois plus grande que celle quelle avais partagée avec ses copines de grifondor ces 6 dernière année!!!  
  
Sa chambre comportait également un lit a baldaquin en fer forgé noir voilé de rideau rouge semi transparent mais ce lit, lui, pouvais comporter trois personne sans même qu'ils soit coller .Des draps de satin rouge accompagner d'une couverture or recouvrai le magnifique lit. Sa chambre était d'allure médiévale ce qui plaisait grandement a Hermione .Elle remarqua aussi qu'une fenêtre menais a un beau et grand balcon qui était illuminé par les quelque petit rayon de soleil restant.Hermione s'installa dehors quelque instant en contemplant l'horizon par après elle décida de ranger ces nombreux bagages.  
  
Elle défit ses valises en prenant tout son temps car elle n'était pas fatiguer et elle avais rien a faire.Elle replia chaque morceau de son nouveau linge et les plaça soigneusement dans ses tiroirs. (Pas besoin de décrire ça indéfiniment c juste du linge!!!!!!Lol) Après avoir placer tout son linge elle décida quelle avait envie de prendre un bain.Elle ressorti ses sous-vêtement, (mais oui mais a viens des ranger pauvre petite lol) pris une blouse de nuit transparente, enleva sa robe de sorcier et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
  
Elle prit la poigner faite en argent dans ses mains et elle tourna la poigner délicatement elle ouvrit la porte et elle découvrit la plus spacieux des salle de bain que le monde lui jamais offert de voir.Elle avait presque la même grandeur que sa propre chambre et elle pensa qu'elle aurais tout la place du monde pour se peigner et se maquiller le miroir était immense !!Et il avait des ampoule au dessus comme celui des star!(quelle bonheur j'aimerais être a sa place lol!!)  
  
Il y avait une douche seule qui était vitrée comme cela tu pouvait choisir ce qu'il te convenais un bain ou une douche en parlant du bain il n'était pas visible le rideau argenté qui le recouvrait pour avoir plus d'intimité le cachait.Alors elle décida d'enlever son jeans taille basse qu'elle avais mit plus tôt se matin ainsi que sa camisole noire.Elle se retrouva alors en sous-vêtement ils étais noir avec de fine broderies rose (quel contraste!lol) Elle se remonta les cheveux pour ne pas les mouiller avec la mousse et elle se dirigea lentement vers le bain .De sa main droite elle tira le rideau très lentement .  
  
Elle émit un cris de stupeur lorsque quelle vu le beau et séduisant blond dans la baignoire (hey My c juste pour toi :P lol c mieux qu'en boxer non ??) Il semblait soucieux mais paisible a la fois.Au petit cris d'Hermione il se retourna.  
  
-Merde Draco jsuis vraiment désolé je ne s'avais pas que tu étais là!  
  
-Draco écoutait même pas Hermione il faisait juste la contempler il aurais jamais cru la voir un jour en sous-vêtement.Et il étais plutôt content de lavoir vu .Elle avait un beau corps son piercing faisait très coquet et même si cela ne paraissais pas beaucoup elle avait une belle poitrine!  
  
-DRACO!!Fit Hermione à la fois rouge et choqué.  
  
heu....oui désolé !c'est pas grave que tu sois rentrer tu ne pouvais pas s'avoir que j'allais être là je vais sortir et te céder la place.  
  
-Non............. Merci ça va aller je vais attendre, tu peu prendre ton temps!  
  
-Non j'insiste dit-il. Au même moment il se leva tout doucement il laissais entrevoir son torse musclé et bronzé au fur et a mesure qu'il se levait. En s'aggripant au bord de la baignoire pour se relever il frôla main d'Hermione qui par la suite devint rouge pivoine. (Hermione devint rouge po Sa main lol !)) Désolé fis-t-il timidement (hey oui notre beau Draco timide!!) Il était maintenant debout au milieu de la baignoire et il tendit sa main pour attraper la grande serviette noire qui était juste à côté du bain il la mit a l'entour de sa taille, échevela ses cheveux (qu'il est sexy grrr!!Lol) et il reparti dans sa chambre Sans aucun autre regard vers Hermione. (Tentions les fille vous bavez surtout toi My lol! :P ( )  
  
Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi gêner de toute sa vie .Elle avait vu Malefoy nu !!!!!Il ne ma même pas demander de me retourner il n'est pas gêner pensa –t-elle. (Moi j'aurais aimer pourtant!!Lol) Mais il était plutôt sexy se mis-t-elle alors a penser finalement il n'était pas si mal quoi que détestable.  
  
Esseyant de sortir le beau Draco de ses pensées elle décida finalement d'aller verrouiller la porte pour pas que le serpentard décide de rentrer quoique........bon arête de penser croche ma vielle et prends plutôt un bon bain.Sur ses pensées elle enleva ses sous vêtement les seules morceaux qui lui restais sur le corps d'ailleurs.  
  
Elle vida l'eau du bain dont le jeune homme s'était servi et elle se fit couler un bon bain chaud et moussant a saveur de fraise, son fruit préféré. Elle se fit trempé dans l'eau bouillante pendant au moins une heure ça la relaxais énormément et ça lui changeais les idées .Ensuite elle pris du savon et se moussa le corps après s'avoir rincer elle entreprit de se laver les cheveux quand elle eu fini elle sorti tranquillement du bain.  
  
Elle s'essuya le corps doucement tout en pensant a l'incident qui s'était produit une heure plutôt.Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas penser a cogner avant d'entrer surtout qu'elle s'avait quelle devait partager la salle de bain avec ce beau et jeune serpentard (je lui donne tu trop de compliment ???Lol) Elle sorti du bain prit ses sous-vêtement bleu marine (hey oui ils sont toujours assorti lol) les enfila et elle mit par-dessus sa chemise de nuit.Elle prit ses vêtement qui était rester par terre elle déverrouilla la porte et elle se rendit a sa chambre.  
  
Elle alla tout de suite sous ses draps rouges en satin elle aimais tellement sentir se tissus sur sa peau.Elle regardait sans arrêt dehors par la fenêtre qui était rester ouverte La nuit était calme et le ciel aussi aucun nuages le couvrait on pouvais apercevoir ces magnifiques astres que sont les étoiles.Hermione s'endormit après un long moment de méditation sur les moment da sa journée.  
  
-Premièrement elle savait disputer avec Malefoy dans le train mais le professeur Mcgonagal les avait interrompu heureusement.  
  
-Deuxièmement ELLE avait appeler Malefoy par son nom se quelle n'avait jamais faite.  
  
-Troisièmement elle avait vu Draco TOUT NU!!!!!!!!Et lui, lui avait regarder son cors de haut en bas comme un obséder.  
  
-Quatrièmement Draco avait été aimable et lui avait céder sa place a la salle de bain (c'est que Draco n'est jamais aimable)  
  
-Et cinquièmement il lui avait touché la main!!!!!!!!!!!(Et il n'a même pas penser a dire le moindrement qu'il s'avais salit en touchant une sale sang- de-bourbe!!!!)  
  
Toujours en se remémorant c'est événements elle s'endormit.  
  
Son sommeille fut agiter elle ne pu passer la nuit sans rêver de draco l'enlaçant dans c'est beau bras musclé et a la fois bronzé.  
  
Pendant la nuit elle se réveilla en sueur.Alors n'étend pas capable de se rendormir elle décida de descendre a la salle commune pour y lire un de ses gros bouquin et boire un bon verre d'eau (plutôt un dictionnaire lol de toute façon moi aussi je lis ça !)  
  
Elle sorti de ses couvertures et elle se rendit vers la porte de sa chambre elle l'ouvrit et elle descendit les escalier pour se rendre au fauteuil couleur or situé en face du feu.Elle traversa la salle très lentement de toute façon elle n'était pas presser.Arriver devant le fauteuil elle eut une surprise en voyant Malefoy qui était là contemplant le feu de ses beau yeux gris acier.  
  
Elle s'assit près du feu et lui dit d'une voix douce :  
  
-Bonjour Malefoy que fais tu as cette heure devant le feu ?  
  
Draco pris un temps fou a réalisé qu'Hermione lui parlait.  
  
-Ha bonjour granger tu dors avec une belle tenu se soir!  
  
-Heu...............m..merci Draco fis-t-elle devenant rouge des pieds a la tête.  
  
Tout de suite après elle enchaîna avec :  
  
-Draco je voulais encore m'excuser pour tout a l'heure dans la salle de bain j'aurais vraiment du cogner avant pourtant je s'avais très bien que nous nous partagions la salle de bain.  
  
-C'est rien Hermione je t'assure.  
  
Draco ..............  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Tu est sur que tout va bien tout d'abord tu m'appelle par mon nom et ensuite tu est aimable avec moi??????  
  
-Bon je veux bien t'en parler de toute façon a qui d'autre pourrais-je le dire sûrement pas a cette idiote de Pansy celle à l'allure d'un bouledogue.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
J'aurais pu le mettre plus long mais je veux faire durer le suspense Je sais qu'il est pas long mais bon j'espère que vous avez aimer ça !!!!  
  
J'attends des Review de votre part!!!!!!!!  
  
BYE BYE BIZOUS!!!!  
  
KaTh-BlAcK 


	3. Chapitre trois:Révélation

HEY HEY !!!!! SALUT SALUT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J'espèrent que ça va vous faire plaisir parce que j'ai fait 14 page Word jme suis forcer je vous assure !!!!!!!!Je ne veux pas trop vous faire attendre alors merci beaucoup pour vos review et réponses au reviews :  
  
Manu : Ah ben merci manu et j'espère que ce chapitre va encore plus te faire plaisir voici la suite!!!!  
  
Mimi-la-po : Bah ok mais je suis sur que tu vas encore me gronder lol ça se passe vite je sais mais j'ai mes raison tien voilà la suite!!!  
  
Caro : Hey j'espèrent que ça va te faire plaisir lol tien la suite est là!!!  
  
Mymykrakra : Hey my ça te fera p-e pas autant baver mais bon au moins jme suis forcer lol!!Tien la suite!!!!!!!!  
  
Guilderinette : Salut salut toi ben j'espère que tu va aimer la suite merci pour ta review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samiaaaa : Ben merci pareil pour ta review et je sais sa se passe quand même vite mais c'est pour les besoin de la fic alors j'espère qu'elle te plait quand même!!!!!!!  
  
BeliOwen : Je sais j'ai été méchante de finir mon chapitre comme ca mais j'espère que lui va te plaire!!!!!  
  
Lianora : Hey salut toi!ben j'ai mit moi chapitre trois et j'espère que tu vas assez aimer!!!!!!!  
  
SleepyAngel-Lucile : Ben comme je te l'ai déjà dit j'ai mit des ponctuation mais c p-e ff.net qui fait que sa gâche tout en tk j'espère que ça te plaie pareille!!!!!  
  
Whippet : Hey Hey!!!!J'espère que tu va être contente de moi j'ai vite mit la suite j'espère vraiment que tu vas aimer!!!!!!!!  
  
The Black Dog : Tiens voila j'espère que tu aime!!!!!!!!  
  
Aperçu du dernier chapitre  
  
Draco ..............  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Tu est sur que tout va bien tout d'abord tu m'appelle par mon nom et ensuite tu est aimable avec moi??????  
  
-Bon je veux bien t'en parler de toute façon a qui d'autre pourrais-je le dire sûrement pas a cette idiote de Pansy celle à l'allure d'un bouledogue.  
  
CHAPITRE TROIS :Révélation  
  
Draco c'était soudainement mit à penser.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
12 juillet  
  
Le vert et argent, marchait lentement dans les couloirs glacer, du Manoir Malefoy.C'était l'été, entre la sixième et la septième année, et la journée étais très chaude.Malgré cela, le manoir restait toujours glacé. Draco ne se sentait pas chez lui, malgré que lui-même avait toujours été froid. Le fait, que le seigneur des ténèbres, venait souvent rendre visite a son plus noble serviteur, ou plutôt son esclaves (Lucius Malefoy), cela rendait la maison encore plus froide et épeurante.  
  
Draco repensait encore une fois a son avenir .Il ne voulait pas devenir mangemorts comme son père. Il ne voulait pas devenir un esclave.  
  
Il passait dans le couloir central lorsque un jet de lumière vint frapper le mur d'en face .Sur le coup il émit un petit cris de surprise et puis recula d'un bond. Lucius, ayant entendu son fils, ferma la porte de la pièce ou il se trouvait.Il se retourna alors vers sa femme et dit dune fois grave et glacée :  
  
-Tu as une dernière chance. Soit tu te met au service du seigneur des ténèbres ou bien tu meurs.Tu en sait déjà trop et tu pourrais nuire a sa domination.Alors, comme je viens de te dire, tu as encore le choix.  
  
-Moi, je ne veux pas devenir esclave, et je ne veux pas non plus que mon fils le devienne.Ou alors,tu nous laisse tranquille et tu pars, ou tu renie le seigneur des ténèbres.Dit Narcissia d'une voit encore plus froide que son mari mais parfois tremblante.  
  
-Non Narcissia dit-il. Je ne choisirai pas un de tes choix mais plutôt le mien en tous le seul qui pourrait être bon .Je t'aime mais tu n'as pas su faire le bon choix..........................................AVEDA KADEVRA dit-il d'une voix a la fois désoler et imposante .Il pointa sa baguette vers sa femme .Le jet de lumière verte se dirigea vers Narcissia d'une rapidité incroyable.Elle fut toucher alors elle fut figé et glacée.  
  
Elle tomba très lentement mais pourtant rapidement.Elle se fracassa la tête sur le sol .Lucius murmura un léger je t'aime, sorti de la pièce, et croisa le regard terrifier de son jeune fils.  
  
Draco se dirigea vers cette fameuse pièce en courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait.A la vue de sa mère qui était sur le sol, il se figea sur place.Ses yeux s'enbuhère et il se jeta par terre.  
  
Comment est-ce possible? Pourquoi son père l'avait-elle tué? Pourquoi avait- il tué la personne qui lui était la plus cher dans son cœur? (Bien sur sans compter voldemord)Draco se gifla la figure. Il n'y croyait pas.Alors, il se dirigea vers sa mère, la prit dans ses bras, et pleura longuement. (Hey oui notre beau draco est émotif.)  
  
Après quelques heures son père fit éruption dans la pièce. Il aperçu alors, Draco, qui c'était endormi avec une personne morte et froide entre les bras.Cette personne qui était autrefois sa femme.  
  
Il se dirigea vers Draco, et lui mit une de ses gifles dans la figure.Draco se réveilla alors et fixa son père dans les yeux.Deux océan d'un gris acier se rencontrèrent et se mêlèrent. Un étant froid et glacer l'autre étant chaud et humide.  
  
-Pourquoi? dit alors draco  
  
-Si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que Narcissia (en disant ce nom il fit une grimace) cette été après ta septième année tu va rejoindre les côté du seigneurs des ténèbres.  
  
-Alors c'est pour ça ? Elle ne voulait pas être une esclave tout comme toi!Tu est tellement pathétique!  
  
-ENDOLORIS!dit la voix de Lucius  
  
-Draco émit un gémissement, mais pas plus car, au fil du temps, il c'était habituer aux tortures de son cher géniteur.  
  
Lucius cessa le sort et une nouvelle un océan couleur gris acier se mélangea au sien.  
  
-Ta sotte de mère en savais trop, et en plus elle ne voulais pas nous rejoindre.Elle refusais et elle voulait te protéger. Narcissia ne méritait plus de vivre.En fait, tout ceux qui renie celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom ne mérite pas de vivre.  
  
-Alors ça c'est pour toi une raison de tuer ta propre femme?  
  
-Oui amplement et C'ÉTAIT ma femme elle ne lai plus. (Il pesa bien ses mot sur était)  
  
Draco se leva contrarier, emporta le corps de sa mère sans trop fournir d'effort.En sortant de la pièce il murmura un faible :  
  
On verra bien.  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
A la vue de ce moment d'horreur, qui fut projeté comme un film, Une fine larme coula sur la douce joue du jeune homme blond.  
  
Hermione le regarda avec surprise.Ça faisais déjà une bonne demi heure qu'il disait rien, avait les yeux fermer et qu'une aire de tristesse lui apparaissait sur le visage.Maintenant il pleurait qu'avait-il???  
  
Draco se leva alors du fauteuil. Il ne tenait même pas sur place.il était trop pris pas les émotions.Il marchait chancelant vers sa chambre.Il dit un faible et presque inaudible bonne nuit a Hermione suivit d'un regard empli de tendresse.  
  
Hermione était troublé, elle ne savait plus ou se mettre.Même si il était parti elle se sentait assez gêner.Bizarrement elle se mit a se sentir coupable a ce qui arrivait au vert et argent.Elle éprouvait cet étrange sentiment qu'était la culpabilité.Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce dont elle était sur c'est qu'elle ressentait ce sentiment.  
  
Draco traversa la porte de sa chambre.Il se dirigea vers son lit, lentement mais toujours chancelant.Il déboutonna sa chemise de soie noire l'enleva et la jeta par terre .Il fit de même avec ses pantalons.Il défit son lit, s'enveloppa dans ses douces et chaudes couvertures, et il pleura.Il pleurait autant que l'après midi ou il avait trouver sa mère dans un mauvais état cest-à-dire morte.  
  
Il se culpabilisait tellement et il en parlait à personne.Il se surpris alors, quand il repensa a ce qu'il avait dit a Granger plus tôt.Il lui avait dit qu'il allait lui parler de ses problèmes.  
  
A quoi avait-il pensé à ce moment là? Pourquoi Granger? Pourquoi à cette fille, pourquoi cette fille qu'il haïssait autant et qu'il avait mépriser toute sa vie?  
  
Cependant il se surprit encore, pourquoi il la haïssait tant ? Hey oui!Je sais!Je la hais parce que c'est une sang de bourbe.Et je hais les sang de bourbe parce que c'est mon père qui ma dit que je devait haïr les sang impur.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucune raison de la haïr ainsi.Il n'allait plus jamais faire comme son père .Sinon il finirait par tuer sa femme, un jour, si il en a une.Même il pourrait tuer ses amis.Sur cette pensé il s'endormi.  
  
PENDANT CE TEMPS  
  
Hermione fixait le feu et se posaient toutes sortes de questions.Mais, elle se demandait plus que tout ce que Draco pouvait bien avoir.En espérant qu'il avait rien de grave, et qu'il allait le lui dire le lendemain ou dans les prochains jours.  
  
Puis, elle se diriges vers le bord de la fenêtre et se versa un verre d'eau.Par la suite, elle alla a sa chambre.Elle sa coucha dans ses couvertures et elle s'endormit en rêvant de Draco.Ce qui ne la surprit pas pour le moins du monde.  
  
Elle rêvait de lui comme étant un parfait gentlemen.Il riait aussi aux éclats.Mais pourtant, pas méchamment comme a son habitude. Non au contraire, il riait de bon cœur avec une troupe d'amis.Ce n'était pas ces amis habituels, ceux qui sont froids et méchants, mais des amis qui avait l'air d'avoir un grand cœur.  
  
Hermione se vit alors dans son rêve.Elle passait a côté de Draco, accompagner de Potter, le survivant, et Weasley.Alors à son plus grand étonnement il lui adressa un sourire radieux et lui dit :  
  
-Bonjour Hermione!Comment vas-tu ? Belle journée hein?  
  
-Slut Draco moi ça va très bien mais toi ?  
  
-Très bien merci.  
  
Et sur, ce elle continua son chemin, accompagner de ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'ut même pas un moindre signe de dégoût ou même un mouvement de recul face a Malefoy.Ce qui impressionna Hermione au plus haut point.Le trio continua alors à marcher et a papotter pour le reste de la journée.  
  
Tout d'un coup un nuage de fumé envahit cette image.À la place de se merveilleux rêve (oui il était merveilleux mais je vous lai juste po tout compter mouhahahahaha!!!Lol) un grand écran de cinéma (une place moldu où on regarde des films) noir pris place pour le reste de la nuit.Malgré qu'elle était presque finie.  
  
EN MÊME TEMPS QUE HERMIONE RÊVAIT  
  
Draco au contraire d'Hermione il ne rêva pas a elle (il na pas rêver a Hermione quoique elle a rêver de lui.) mais plutôt a sa défunte mère.  
  
Son rêve lui avait remémorer de nouveau les événements du 12 juillet dernier.Il revu sa mère froide et glacé qui était morte dans ses bras pendant que lui pleurait.Ainsi que son père lui jeter a nouveau le sortilège doloris.  
  
Il suait énormément pendant son sommeil.On se demandera pas trop pourquoi. (J'avoue que c'est assez épeurant de rêver de sa mère qui est morte mais bon ça veux po dire que ça effraie tout le monde.)  
  
Par la suite son sommeil s'était alléger et il rêvait maintenant de souvenir d'enfance.On s'en doutait ils n'était pas tous merveilleux.Mais ceux qui comportait sa mère était particulièrement extra.Il se revoyait avec sa mère, jouer dans le parc, du domaine Malefoy.Elle avait un sourire radieux.  
  
La fin de la nuit se passa absolument bien .Mais a son réveille il était encore couvert de sueur et de larme et par hasard il éprouvait des remords. Au début il commença par se dire :  
  
-reprend toi mon vieux toi avoir des remords ça se peux pas!!!  
  
Mais par la suite il s'était rendu compte, pour une fois, qu'il méritait ces sentiment.Il n'avait pas été correcte avec granger.Il lui avait dit qu'il allait lui dire se qui n'allait pas et par la suite il était partir sans rien dire ou presque.Il lui avait qu'un simple et faible bonne nuit et il n'était même pas sur qu'elle l'avait entendu.  
  
Il devait se rattraper mais pour le moment il devait bien aller prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et cogna en cognant il se rappela le petit incident qui savait produit au paravent et ceci le fit sourire.  
  
Personne ne répondit .Par la suite il regarda sa montre il n'était que 5 :30 du matin Grange devait encore dormir comme un bébé a cette heure là. Alors il rentra dans la salle de bain, il se rendit vers la douche, ouvrit les robinets et a cet action les vitres de la douche senbuhèrent instantanément. Draco enleva ses boxer noir d'ailleurs le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait sur le corps, et il entra sous l'eau.  
  
Il resta planter la une bonne demi heure sans rien faire avant de décider a se laver.Il se lava lentement, en prenant tout son temps.Par la suite, il s'enroula une serviette noir et argenter a l'entour de sa taille et sorti de la salle de bain pour rentrer dans sa chambre.  
  
Arriver dans sa chambre il ébouriffa ses cheveux blond platine et essuya son torse musclé.Il enleva sa serviette et se revêtis de nouveau d'un boxer noir.Ensuite, il mit un jeans et une chemise noire.Il ne revêtit pas tout de suite sa robe de sorcier car il n'était que 6 :30 et les cours ne commençait qu'a 8 :30.  
  
Pour son premier jour d'école il avait potions pendant deux heure avec le professeur au cheveux gras (il pareil sexy vous serez!!! :P) Snape pouvait bien être son professeur préféré mais il n'aimait pas trop les cours de potion en temps que tel. Après potion il avait défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Lupin.Il était finalement revenu, après avoir convaincu tout le monde, que de nouvelles potion que le plus compétent des professeur(Snape)lui avait préparer l'empêchait de devenir loup garou. On pouvait peut-être dire que c'est un loup garou mais c'est le plus compétent des professeurs qu'il n'eut Jamais eus.  
  
Par hasard, il se rendit compte, que les deux cours, allaient être en commun avec les griffondor.Il fut alors surpris de constater qu'il était content puisque, il allait être avec Hermione.  
  
Il descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune des préfets en chef.Il s'assit devant la cheminé, le feu y était toujours.Il se prit un verre d'eau et puis se mit une fois de plus penser a sa chère mère décédée.  
  
Hermione se réveilla a 7 :00 le matin même.Elle alla prendre une douche rapide.Elle se vêtit d'un jeans taille basse délavé et d'une camisole moulante a fine bretelle rose. Par-dessus elle enfila la robe de sorcière.  
  
Elle aussi descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune des préfets en chef, et elle alla voir Malefoy qui était encore une fois songeur.  
  
-Bonjour!dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.  
  
-Salut.....dit-il moins joyeusement en replongeant aussitôt dans ses pensée.  
  
Hermione n'ajouta rien ou presque car après un moment elle lui demanda si il voulait aller manger avant les cours.Il lui répondit oui et ils partirent en direction de la grande salle.  
  
Arriver devant la grande salle au as de l'escalier de marbre Draco dit à Hermione :  
  
-Vraiment désolé pour hier..............  
  
-C'est rien je t'assure.  
  
-Je vais essayer de t'en parler ultérieurement.  
  
-D'accord quand tu sera prêt.  
  
Il se laissèrent sur cela et il rentrèrent chacun leur tour dans la grande salle et il allèrent rejoindre leur maison respective.Hermione s'assit alors entre Harry et Ron en les poussant un peu.  
  
-Salut les garçons!Bien dormit? Dit Hermione enjouée.  
  
-Salut Mione répondit Harry et Ron a contrecoeur.Bonne nuit et toi?  
  
-Oui bonne nuit malgré quelle a été, un tensement peu agitée.  
  
-Alors je dois vous laisser car moi et Draco doivent aller distribuer les emploi du temps.  
  
Harry dit un vague OK.Mais Ron ne se gêna pas pour lui faire la remarque suivante :  
  
-DEPUIS QUAND L'APELLE TU DRACO ET NON MALEFOY SURTOUT APRÈS TOUS CE QU'IL TA FAIT ENDURER???????????  
  
Hey merde dit Hermione dans sa tête en se maudissant pour ensuite répondre à Ron.  
  
-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton et ces sorti comme ça c'est tout dit-elle en détournant les talons vers la table des verts et argents.  
  
-Heu draco dit-elle timidement.  
  
-Oui dit Draco en la regardant dans les yeux, en même temps que tous les verts et argents et les autres maison la regardait d'un drôle d'air.  
  
-Heu................. N.........nous devons nous partager les emploi du temps pour les distribuer dans les différentes maisons.Quelle choisi tu ?  
  
-Bien je vais prendre Ma maison serpentard et ensuite je les distribuerai au serdaigles ça te va ?  
  
-Bien sur alors je ferai griffondor et poufsouffle il n'y a pas de problème.Bye et a plus tard.  
  
Hermione parti dans la direction opposé c'est-à-dire vers la table des poufsouffle.Après avoir tout distribuer ses emplois du temps elle se dirigea vers la cachots en compagnie de ses deux fidèles amis.  
  
Draco arriva avec sa gang d'amis peu après avec une Pansy folle qui lui sautais au coup sans arrêt, en prononçant son surnom préféré Dracinouchet.Hermione eut un sourire dédaigneux et par la suite elle tourna son regard vers le professeur Snape qui venait tout juste d'arriver dans un vent de tissu noir.  
  
-Ouvrez votre manuel à la page 314.  
  
Même si Hermione avait lu se bouquin plusieurs fois et elle le savait pas cœur elle l'ouvrit a la page demander.Il s'agissais d'un potion plutôt complexe et elle se disais qu'il devait sûrement la faire alors elle écouta le professeur attentivement.  
  
-Vous aller faire cette potion sans AUCUNE erreur la couleur demander à la fin est rose pâle. Au prochain cours qui devrait être le jour d'une plaine lune vous ferez l'essai de votre potion qu'elle soit parfaite ou non. Alors mettez vous avec un élève de la maison opposer et commencer votre potion votre temps est précieux.Il alla se rasoir a son bureau .il examinait les potion préparer par le groupe qui était avant eux.  
  
Draco s'approcha lentement d'Hermione et lui demanda en lui chuchotant a l'oreille :  
  
-Tu veux bien être ma coéquipière?  
  
Hermione fut d'abord surprise et elle répondit à son tour dans l'oreille de Malefoy avec un beau sourire au lèvres.  
  
-Mais avec plaisir Mr.Malefoy.  
  
Les deux adolescent de regardèrent et ils se mirent a rires. Tout le monde les regardait mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas.  
  
Ils commencèrent alors leur potion.Hermione fut surprise de voir que Draco travaillait aussi bien. En moins de deux heures il avait fini leur potion et ils avaient obtenu la couleur demander.  
  
Alors ils se sourirent et allèrent porter l'échantillon de potion au professeur Snape.Ensuite ils se rassirent a leur table et passèrent le reste du cours de potion a se contempler l'un l'autre.A la fin du cours ils se rendirent ensembles au cours de défenses contres les forces du mal.  
  
Mais pourtant pendant le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal aucun des deux ne se parlèrent.Ils avaient rester dans leur coins tout en écoutant Remus parler.Le cours avait l'air intéressant mais chacun était perdu dans ses pensé pensant chacun a l'autre.  
  
Après le cour Toutes les élève se rendirent à la grande salle pour le dîner. En après midi ils allaient avoir congé alors la plupart des élèves mangeait vite pour pouvoir avoir un après midi libre a Près au lard.  
  
Hermione se dit que cette après midi elle pourrais parler avec Draco pour pouvoir enfin élucider son mystère.Elle mangea assez lentement .Elle lançait sans arrêt des coup d'œil a la table des verts et argent et a chaque fois elle rencontrait l'océan gris acier qu'est les yeux de Malefoy.  
  
Après avoir terminer son repas elle se rendit dans la salle commune des préfets en chef et elle attendit avec espoir que draco elle s'y pointe.  
  
Draco avait vu la jeune griffondor quitter sa table alors il décida de faire de même pour aller la retrouver.Il montait tranquillement les escaliers de marbre et longea le couloir jusqu'à la porte de leur salle commune.  
  
Il dit le mot de passe et se dirigea vers Hermione qui regardait le feu de ses beaux yeux noisette.Il s'assit a ses côtés et la regarda longuement jusqu'à se qu'elle le regarde par la suite.  
  
-Je t'avait promis de te raconter se qui n'allait pas, alors veut tu toujours entendre???  
  
-Mais oui c'est toi qui décide.dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
Draco la regarda alors dans les yeux et il décida de commencer son récit. Cette fameuse histoire du 12 juillet dernier.Quand Draco eut fini son histoire une larme se forma sur le coin de l'œil de la jeune fille et une lame coula sur sa joue.  
  
Draco essuya la larme de la jeune fille avec son pouce en prenant son visage dans ses mains.Hermione le regardait sans siller.Par la suite Draco pris Hermione par la taille Hermione eut un léger frisson mais elle ne fit rien pour l'empêcher.Elle entoura alors ses bras a l'entour de la nuque froide du jeune homme et puis ils envençèrent peu a peu chacun leur visage.Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Hermione eut un léger sourire.  
  
Leurs lèvres se toucha complètement et il s'embrassèrent pour commencer doucement et par la suite il continuèrent plus passionnément.Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et leur langues s'enlacèrent il continuèrent un peu plus passionnément a chaque secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aient plus de souffle. Alors il se regardèrent dans les yeux et Hermione vit une lueur d'amour dans les yeux de Draco.Il l'aimait.  
  
Bon bien j'espère que vous avez quand même assez apprécier et j'espère poster bientôt le nouveau chapitre si j'ai pleins de review........  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Bizous  
  
Bonne fin de semaine  
  
KaTh-BlAcK  
  
- 


	4. Chapitre 4

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE!!!! Je sais j'ai été très longue avant d'envoyer la suite....... J'écris trois fics en même temps !!! Aller les lires.............Allez-vous me pardonner ????Je vous remercie tous pour les merveilleuse reviews du fond de mon cœurs et je veux vous dire que j'adore plus que tout au monde ouvrir mon ordinateur et voir : VOUS AVEZ REÇU UN NOUVEAU MESSAGE DE LA PART DE BOTFANFICTION.NET.............. Ça me rend tellement de bonne humeur... ... . Je saute de joie lol!!!  
  
Je ne vous fais plus patienter et je vous mets la suite tout de suite ...... Réponse au reviews bien sûr à la fin!!!  
  
P.S. J'ai vraiment fait attention pour les fautes cette fois si en tk j'espère que ça parait..........aussi j'ai essayée de faire de mon mieux pour la longueur....  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Sans se quitter des yeux, leurs bouches se touchèrent encore une fois. Mais cette fois si, le baiser fut bref.Alors, leurs langues, leurs lèvres, et leurs bouches se sépara.Il se regardèrent dans les yeux, et ils sourirent à nouveau.Hermione rayonnait de bonheur. Draco, quant a lui, paraissait plutôt heureux.  
  
-Draco, m'aimes-tu ???Demanda la jolie brune, avec un courage surprenant.  
  
Draco eu un faible instant d'hésitation, avant de se décider à parler.  
  
-Heu.......ben............heu........je sais pas trop quoi dire......heu enfin.....OUI!  
  
Hermione fut étonné de sa réponse, même si elle s'avait très bien se qu'il ressentait.Elle l'avait vue, dans ses magnifique yeux couleurs acier.Par contre, elle ne s'avait toujours pas pourquoi il l'aimait. Mais au moins, ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'il était sincère.  
  
Hermione enchaîna très peu de temps après, avec :  
  
-Draco, pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? Pourtant tu m'as toujours insulté, quand tu en avais le temps, non??  
  
-Hermione, cette méchanceté, n'était qu'une carapace qui c'était formé autour de moi, autour de mon cœur.Ça c'était à cause de mon père.Pendant toutes ces années, il me faisait du mal et il me battait. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire alors, pour empêcher les sentiments de prendre possession de moi, je me suis fait une sorte de carapace. Tu comprends????  
  
Je n'étais même pas aimé, par mon propre père .Et ma mère, elle, n'avait pas le droit de le faire sinon, elle subissait le même sort que moi.Je devais à tout prix arrêter de ressentir quelque chose .Je devais arrêter d'espérer de recevoir le moindre sentiment venant de mon père, même de ma mère. Car, ça me rendait plus faible, ça me détruisait.  
  
Tous les moindres sentiment que je pouvais ressentir a l'égard de mon père, se sont peu a peu dissiper.Il n'était plus rien pour moi. À présent, il n'était rien de plus qu'un simple géniteur.  
  
Il m'apprenait plus que tout au monde à le haïr, mais cette haine ne m'atteignait plus.Toute fois, il a réussi à faire de moi, quelqu'un de méprisant envers tout le monde.  
  
Alors voilà, que toi tu entres en jeu.Toi, je te voyais si parfaite. Tu as de si bonnes notes, tu es belle, tu es toujours heureuse, tu as des parents qui t'aiment et deux meilleurs amis.Les deux meilleurs amis, que tout le monde aurais voulu avoir.Enfin bref, des amis comme moi je n'ai jamais eu.  
  
Comme je t'ai expliqué, je ne pouvais permettre à aucun sentiment de s'emparer de moi, de peur qu'ils m'affaiblissent. Mise à part, la haine, bien sur. Alors, l'envie que j'éprouvais pour toi, c'est automatiquement transformé en haine. Voilà d'où vient cette haine subite que j'éprouvais envers toi. Maintenant, je crois que je t'ai tout expliqué.  
  
Une fine larme coula sur la joue de la rouge et or.  
  
Alors, Draco la voyait comme ça? Belle, heureuse, et sans problème? En plus, il avait même dit qu'il l'enviait.  
  
-Draco......ben heu......merci de penser ça de moi et de m'envier comme ça mais..........Je ne suis pas une fille très heureuse et encore moins sans problème.  
  
-Je ............Mais en tout cas tu n'as pas les mêmes problèmes que moi. Ça, c'est sur.  
  
-Je sais mais...Tu t'imagines trop de chose. Il n'y a pas juste toi qui a des problèmes dans le monde.En tout cas, on a peut-être pas des problèmes de mangemorts mais, on en a plusieurs autres.  
  
-Tu as raison mais toi, trouves moi quelqu'un ici qui a des problèmes de cette envergure.Bon j'avoue, que j'ai eu tort de penser ça mais ...bon. À ce que je viens d'entendre, toi aussi tu as des problèmes qui te tracassent....?  
  
-Présentement, non. Mais oui, j'en ai souvent.  
  
Hermione le regarda, se leva, et puis monta à sa chambre.  
  
Draco, lui, resta là sans rien avoir à lui dire de plus. Pourquoi avait- elle réagis comme ça ? Pourquoi était-elle partie???  
  
Sans pour autant avoir réponse a ses questions, il se dirigea lui aussi vert sa chambre.  
  
Hermione venait de traverser la porte de sa chambre, quand elle s'effondra aussitôt en larmes.Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il croie que je suis parfaite ? Pourquoi pensait-il que tout allait si bien avec ma famille??  
  
C'est tout le contraire, rien ne va bien, même pas bien du tout.  
  
Ma grand-mère me renie, depuis ma première année a poudlard. Elle ne veut plus rien savoir de moi, elle dit que je suis une honte pour la famille. Elle ne parle même plus avec mes parents.Mes parents sont très attrister depuis. Ils ont même pensés, me faire adopter un jour mais, l'idée a finalement passée. Une chance, parce que ma vie aurait été totalement détruite.Et en plus, Draco viens ajouter qu'il me trouve parfaite et le comble, il me trouve belle!!!!  
  
Toujours en pleurant, elle décida de se changer .Elle ne mit qu'une chemise de nuit en satin.Ensuite, elle alla à son lit pour dormir, puisque le lendemain elle avait cours.  
  
PENDANT CE TEMPS AVEC DRACO  
  
J'aurais jamais du lui dire que j'éprouvait de la compassion pour elle. Encore moins que je la trouvait belle et si parfaite.  
  
Mais, son comportement m'a paru étrange lorsque je me suis mis à parler de sa famille. Peut-être a-t-elle des soucis. J'aimerais mieux ne pas m'en préoccuper.  
  
J'ai déjà mes problèmes, en plus peut-être ne veut-elle pas m'en parler. Peut-être veut-elle garder tout ça personnel. Bon je vais arrêter de me préoccuper de se qui ne me regarde pas.Je ferais mieux à la place d'aller me coucher car, il y a cours demain.  
  
Il se mit en boxer et il s'enveloppa dans ses couvertures, pour ensuite dormir le reste de la nuit sans trop de perturbation.  
  
Le lendemain matin, cette fois si, se fut Hermione qui se réveilla tôt. Elle cogna à la porte de la salle de bain, et elle entra puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucune réponse.  
  
Elle se fit couler un bain, avec plusieurs sortes de mousses. La salle de bain sentait les baies, puisque des sortes de mousses à saveur de fruit avaient été mélangées.  
  
Après un bain d'une heure, elle décida de sortir pour pouvoir se préparer. Elle sorti de l'eau, et se dirigea vers sa serviette. Elle avait l'intention de s'habiller, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas apporté de vêtement propre.  
  
Elle entoura alors, sa serviette d'un rouge sang sur le haut de sa poitrine.Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre, en passant devant l'immense miroir. Elle se regarda alors, et se trouva plutôt jolie mais, elle trouvait qu'il lui manquait un petit quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi mais, elle se jura qu'elle allait trouver.  
  
Elle entra dans sa chambre, pris des sous vêtements dans un de ses tiroirs et puis, elle retourna à nouveau dans la salle de bain.  
  
Elle se sécha les cheveux, après avoir enfiler ses sous vêtement. Grâce à la magnifique potion qu'elle avait fabriquer cette été, ses cheveux étaient devenu un peu plus lisse mais, l'effet demander n'avait pas été obtenu.Elle se dit alors, que c'est se qui lui manquait. Une belle chevelure lisse et peut-être un peu de maquillage sous les yeux.Comme ça, elle se dit qu'elle serait plutôt sexy.  
  
Alors, elle s'exécuta. À l'aide d'un sort, elle réussi à raidir ses cheveux.Avec un eyeliner noir, elle se fit un trait net et droit sous les yeux.Par la suite, elle se regarda de nouveau dans le gros miroir et elle se trouva parfaite.  
  
Elle alla de nouveau vers sa chambre en regardant sa montre. Il était 7:30.Elle commençait les cours dans une heure et elle voulait aussi être belle. Alors, elle décida de sauter le déjeuner et de continuer à se préparer.  
  
Elle sortit de son tiroir du bas, une jupe style celle du collège mais, en deux fois plus courte.Elle l'enfila aussitôt.Dans un tiroir un peu plus haut, elle y tira une blouse blanche, plutôt serré. Elle l'enfila elle aussi. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et elle remarqua que son soutien gorge rouge était visible. Elle n'y prêta pas plus attention.  
  
Elle se brossa les cheveux une dernière fois, en s'assurant, qu'ils étaient bien droit. Puis, elle rangea tous les accessoires qu'elle avait sortit.  
  
Elle prit ses bouquins pour la journée et les mit dans sont sac, qui était devenu plutôt lourd. Ensuite, elle descendit à la salle commune des préfets.Ayant personne en vu, elle se dit que Malefoy devait être parti à son premier cours. Son premier cours était soins aux créatures magiques puisque, c'étais sont premier cous à elle aussi et qu'ils avaient se cours en commun.  
  
Il lui restait que 10 minutes avant la cloche alors, elle pressa le pas pour arriver a la lisère de la forêt interdite, à l'heure.Sur son chemin, plusieurs élèves de dernière minutes la sifflait. Elle n'y prêta point d'attention.Arriver à la cabane d'Hagrid, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Ceux des garçons en tout cas.  
  
-Woua, tu est super belle! Dit Harry nullement gêné, en la voyant.  
  
Quant à Ron, lui, il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, même si il aimait déjà une autre fille depuis plusieurs temps.Hermione remarqua aussi, que Draco l'avait regardé attentivement mais, il n'avait pas éprouvé le moindre sentiments à son égard.En tout cas, il en avait pas laissé paraître.  
  
-Ha ben merci Harry, c'est simpa!  
  
-Bah ya pas d'koi 'Mione.  
  
Hermione posa son sac par terre, en attendant qu'Hagrid donne les instructions pour le cours.L'éternel discours sur les ASPIC fut de retour mais, tout le monde l'écoutait à nouveau attentivement, de peur que chaque professeur change le moindre mot.  
  
Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt pour y rencontrer encore une fois, de nouvelles créatures qui se disaient inoffensives, par Hagrid bien sûr.Le double cours fût assez passionnant mais, Hermione ne l'avait guère écouté.  
  
Elle, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers le château, pour pouvoir manger le festin ou plutôt, le repas du dîner.Ils s'assirent à la table et commencèrent à manger, sous les regards interrogateurs de Ron. Il n'arrêtait pas de demander à Harry le plus discrètement possible, qu'elle était la raison de l'accoutrement d'Hermione. Mais, Harry, ne faisait que répondre qu'il en savait rien et que ça lui plaisait bien.  
  
Ron parût choqué par la réponse de Harry mais, il n'en faisait pas tout un plat.C'est que se n'était pas dans les habitudes de Harry, d'être voyeur.Mais, tout le monde change.Ça on peut le dire.Juste à regarder Hermione.  
  
Ron, quant à lui, Hermione ne lui faisait pas trop d'effet puisque il avait déjà une blonde. Dans le cas contraire, on ne sera pas ce qui se serait passé.Mais, ce qui le fit rougir, c'était la surprise de voir Hermione comme ça. (En passant, Ron Ben y sort avec Luna)  
  
En après midi, il y avait double cours de botanique, en commun aussi avec les serpentards.Ron était déçu, puisqu'il ne pourrait pas voir sa petite amie de la journée.Mais heureusement, elle était venu dîner avec lui.  
  
-Mon amour, nous, nous avons double cours de botanique cette après midi alors, nous allons devoir y aller.  
  
-Okay ! Pas de problème mais, promet moi que après on va se voir.  
  
-Je te le promet, Inquiète toi pas. On va pouvoir passer la soirée ensemble.  
  
Sur ce, Le trio se leva et Ron se pencha pour embrasser passionnément Luna.  
  
-Je t'aime.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Luna se leva et ils s'étreignirent.  
  
Hermione murmura à l'oreille de Harry :  
  
-Ils sont tout cute ces deux là !  
  
Harry murmura un faible « ouin ».  
  
Hermione crut même qu'il était un peu jaloux, de son meilleur ami.  
  
Le trio sorti de la grande salle, et traversa ensuite la porte qui menait au parc de poudlard.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les serres, du professeur Chourave.  
  
La plupart des élèves, étaient déjà arrivés.Encore une fois, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Hermione. Elle adressa à tous ceux qui la regardaient, un sourire radieux.Par la suite, le trio prit place.  
  
Draco ne cessait pas de regarder Hermione d'un œil gourmand.Elle rougissait légèrement sous son regard quand, sa petite voix en dedans d'elle, communément appelé raison, lui dit que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait fait ça.Hermione dû admettre, que sa voix avait en parti raison.juste en partie.  
  
Draco la regardait de plus en plus.Mais son regard fût coupé car, le P.Chourave, avait demandée à tout le monde d'aller se chercher une plante sur le bord de la serre. Quand Hermione regarda en direction du jeune Serpentard, elle ne le vit pas.  
  
Hermione eu fit un petit saut, en entendant une douce voix au creux de son oreille.  
  
-Salut 'Mione ! Ça ne serait pas pour moi que tu t'ai mise belle par hasard ?  
  
Draco repartit aussi, prendre sa place.Quand il fut de retour à sa place, Hermione le regarda. Elle lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire et lui mima avec ses lèvres pour que personnes ne puisse l'entendre :  
  
-Peut-être bien !  
  
Hermione détourna presque aussitôt son regard car, Harry et Ron étaient revenus avec trois plantes, dont une pour la jolie griffindor.  
  
-Merci les gars de m'avoir rapportée une plante !  
  
-Bah tu sais 'Mione sa nous tuera pas d'être serviable pour une fois ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Oui j'avoue tu as raison ça ne vous tuera pas d'être serviable.Dit Hermione.  
  
Le reste du cours se passa sans problèmes.Hermione et Draco ne se reparla pas, non plus.  
  
-Qu'avons-nous cette après midi comme cours les gars ???  
  
-Je sais.Sûrement potions ou un truc dans ce genre là.Dit Ron avec un ton monocorde.  
  
-Ah super ! Encore des potions !!!Dit Hermione d'un ton mal enjoué.Qui trahissait ses pensées.  
  
Le trio se dirigea vers la grande salle pour aller dîner.Ron y retrouva alors, Luna assise à leurs table et leurs réservant des places.  
  
-Salut mon amour, bonne matinée ? Dit Luna.  
  
-Oui, c'était bien et toi ?  
  
-Oui, oui c'était ok.  
  
Le trio prit place à leur table, et Ron se pencha pour embrasser Luna passionnément.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE QUATRE  
  
Réponses aux fabuleuses reviews !!!!!!!!!  
  
Dracomalfo69 : Merci pour ta review et je fais du mieux que je peu pour mettre la suite vite mais maintenant que j'ai trois fics.......C'est plus dur mais aujourd'hui j'ai mit un nouveau chapitre pour deux de mes fics...c'est pas si pire  
  
Rox : Je sais que mes temps de verbe et mes fautes yen a bcp mais j'asseye de améliorer.....Si j'aurais plus de temps aussi....merci pour la review  
  
Virginie1 : Merci pour ta review a me fait tellement plaisir !!!Et je crois que tu as su tout ce que tu voulais s'avoir et que mon chapt as répondu à toutes tes questions.....  
  
JohannaMalefoy : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que sa coupe mieux pour toi cette fois  
  
BeliOwen : Merci pour ta review j'espère que ça ta plu !  
  
Sleepy Angel-Lucile : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre est assez bien pour toi autant pour le contenu que les fautes et la structure....  
  
Neo303 : Merci et je sais que la présentation est pas super et qu'il y avait des fautes mais j'espère que ce chapitre est mieux....  
  
Aranyella Fairlea : Merci vraiment beaucoup pour ta review c'est le fun de s'avoir que tu aime ma fic même si tu n'aimais aucune Draco/Hermy merci encore  
  
Ayuluna : Merci pour ta review et c'est le fun de voir que tu aimes ma fic et que moi j'aime la tienne !!  
  
Guilderinette : A Salut toi Merci Merci pour ta tite review et j'espère que toi aussi tu continu ta fic en passant bonne vacances une nouvelle fois !!!  
  
Watterlily : Merci pour ta review et bonne continuité pour la tienne surtout passe de bonne vacances  
  
Lianora : Merci pour ta review et dommage que tu n'ai pas MSN mais avec joie que je vais communiquer ak toi par emails.......  
  
Coco la binee : Merci et sa fait toujours plaisir d'être avec toi pour ta fic !!!  
  
POLOLOLO : TOI JE PEUX JSUTE TE DIRE QUE T'EST UN SALE CON ET QUE POUR RIEN AU MONDE MAINTENANT J'ARRÊTERAIS MA FIC PCQ JE SAIS QUE ÇA TE FERAIS PLAISIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.s. dsl si j'ai oublié du monde !!!!!!!!!  
  
PETIT CONSEILLE À TOUS POUR LE DÉBUT DES VACANCES :  
  
Si JaMaIs VoUs PaRtEz SuR Un TrIp De TéKiLa Je VoUs AvEtI ToUt De SuItE BoUfFeR Po L'VeRs Ki a DeDaNs PcQ VoUs AlLeR CrEvÉ Là ....  
  
Bonne semaine et bonnes vacances a tous !!!!!!!!!  
  
Votre cher,  
  
KaTh-BlAcK 


	5. NOTE DE LAUTEUR ET NON UN NOUVEAU CHAPIT...

Bonjour a vous… bon la je sais que c'est pas un chapitre et je crois pas que sa dérangera beaucoup de monde car je ne sais pas si le monde se préoccupe encore un peu de mes fic mais bon je vais faire pareille cette petite annonce…..

Sa fait des mois je ne me suis pas connecter sur et j'avais perdu tout goût a lecture et écriture quel quelle soit. J'ai prit goût au dessin et j'en ai fait de nombreux tout ce que je voulais vous dire c'est qua partir de ce moment ou je publie cette note je mi remet …j'espère que sa vous feras peu être plaisir enfin… écrivez moi et je vous donnerai des nouvelles

Kathyanablack bizous a vous tous et j'espère des messages


End file.
